The present invention relates generally to a scooter, and more particularly to a power clutch mechanism of the scooter consisting of a low, narrow footboard with a wheel at each end, and a raised handlebar for steering. The scooter is a youth""s plaything, which can be also moved by a series of pushes made by one foot against the ground.
As shown in FIG. 1, a scooter power clutch mechanism of the prior art comprises a motor 1, which is pivoted to a rear fork 2 of the scooter in conjunction with a spring 3 and a steel cable 6. The spring 3 is connected at one end with the motor 1, and at other end with the rear fork 2. The steel cable 6 is connected at one end with the motor 1, and at other end with a handle 8 which is pivotally fastened with a handlebar 7. The output shaft 4 of the motor 1 is engaged with a rear wheel 5 by means of the spring force of the spring 3, thereby driving the rear wheel 5 to move the scooter. As the handle 8 is activated to cause the steel cable 6 to overcome the spring force of the spring 3, the motor 1 is caused to turn counterclockwise for a predetermined angle, thereby resulting in the disengagement of the output shaft 4 of the motor 1 with the rear wheel 5. The scooter can be moved by a series of pushes made by one foot of a rider against the ground, with the rider""s hand holding the handle 8 in a steady manner. It is conceivably tiresome for a youngster to keep holding the handle 8 while she or he is trying to move the scooter forward by a series of pushes made by her or his foot against the ground. In addition, the scooter power clutch mechanism of the prior art does not operate with precision.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a scooter with a reliable power clutch mechanism.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a scooter with a power clutch mechanism which can be easily operated.
The power clutch mechanism of the present invention comprises a power unit, a resilient member, and an urging member. The power unit is formed of a suspension seat, a motor mounted on the suspension seat which is fastened pivotally with the base board of the scooter, and a drive wheel mounted on the output shaft of the motor such that the drive wheel is engaged with the rear wheel of the scooter. The resilient member is fastened at both ends with the suspension seat and the rear fork of the scooter. The urging member is fastened pivotally at one end with the rear fork such that other end of the urging member detachably urges the suspension seat. The drive wheel is disengaged with the rear wheel of the scooter at such time when the suspension seat is urged by the urging member. The drive wheel is engaged with the rear wheel of the scooter at the time when the suspension seat is not urged by the urging member. The scooter can be thus moved by motor, or foot of a rider.